The death of Zoe Hanna
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Something happens to Zoe


It was a dark gloomy night and Zoe Hanna was making her way home from work, she got into the taxi as her car was in the garage and set off home. Zoe thought she was safe in the taxi so she didn't put her seat belt on, little did she know her life would soon be on the line.

As they turned the corner Zoe sat answering the text Linda had sent her.

**Hey babes im in holby wanna meet upxxx** is what Linda text Zoe

**Sure how long you down for **Zoe text back

**2 weeks xxx **Linda replied.

Zoe smiled, she couldn't wait to see Linda again as she missed her so much. As the taxi got on to a main road the taxi crashed into another car making the taxi fall on to its side ejecting Zoe. Zoe just lied their with no movement as another passing car stopped and the young woman got out leaving her baby daughter and younger sister in the car. As she approached the scene she was shocked at what she saw and quickly phoned and ambulance.

"Zoe, its Linda can you hear me", Linda's voice tore as she said that.

Their was no response from Zoe.

"Zoe please", Linda cried.

Linda sat next to Zoe crying as the ambulance arrived. Dixie and Jeff ran over to attend to Zoe.

"Ah long time no see", Jeff said realizing it was Linda.

"Shut up Jeff just help Zoe she's not responding", Linda replied in tears.

Dixie and Jeff got Zoe into the ambulance.

"You want to come too sweetheart", Dixie asked.

"I've got my car", Linda replied getting back into her car as the ambulance rushed back to Holby ED.

In resus Ash, Tess, Charlie, Sam and Tom were all waiting for Zoe's arrival, as soon as Dixie and Jeff rushed Zoe into resus they started working on her. Linda entered the ED ten minutes later.

"Linda", Louise said seeing her upset face.

"I want to see Zoe", Linda replied.

"Why don't you take a seat for now and I'll get Noel to get you a drink and a snack to eat", Louise said.

Linda took a seat as Louise ordered Noel around. Noel got up and got Linda a bottle of water and a packet of walkers pickled onion flavored crisps. Linda took a sip of the water and put the crisps in the bag. A little later Denise entered with Alyssa, Linda's baby daughter. She took a seat next to Linda and put her arm around her while Alyssa just smiled at Linda.

"You smiling at mummy", Denise said talking to Alyssa.

"Mumma", Alyssa said.

Denise handed Alyssa over to Linda where she got excited about sitting with Linda. Ten month old Alyssa would just smile as Denise spoke to Linda. As Charlie walked by Alyssa got a little confused.

"DADDY", Alyssa shouted.

"No that's not daddy", Linda replied.

Back in resus Zoe wasn't doing well her SAT'S had dropped as Ash started doing compression's, Dixie and Jeff looked on shocked.

"Do we know a name of who found her", Ash asked.

"Yeah Linda Andrews, if she's still Andrews", Jeff replied.

"You mean Linda who used to work here", Tess asked.

"Yeah", Jeff replied.

Ash looked at Tess as Charlie re-entered the room, Ash continued trying to save Zoe as they all needed her on the team.

"CCTV shows she left straight from work so its unlikely she'd had drunk any alcohol", Charlie said breaking the silence.

"Linda called the paramedics", Tess said.

"Then she's in reception with Denise and a baby girl, I thought that woman sounded just like Denise", Charlie said.

"I think you should go get Linda, and only Linda", Ash replied.

Charlie left resus to go and get Linda, he walked down to the reception and saw Linda putting Alyssa's hair in a ponytail. He took a seat next to Linda as Alyssa looked at him.

"DADDA", Alyssa shouted.

"No that's still not dadda", Linda replied to Alyssa.

"Linda would you like to come", Charlie said.

Linda looked at Denise as she nodded for her to go so Linda gave Denise Alyssa to look after and entertain while Linda was opened resus doors as Linda just stood in silence. Charlie stood with Linda as she turned pale and her eyes watered, Charlie put his arm around her.

Sean was helping out as a locum doctor looking at Zoe's fractures he looked up and saw Linda standing their just looking over at Zoe.

"Hey its the little fairy minx", Sean said.

"Shut up Sean", Linda replied.

Sean continued to look at Zoe's fractures, while Linda just stood and watched over by Charlie giving Sean an evil look for calling her a minx fairy.

"I still look over to your corner then remember your not gonna be their on that certain computer", Charlie said.

Linda looked at him and then looked back down, Charlie didn't know what to say to her, resus was completely quiet expect from Zoe's machine's beeping. Zoe woke up and tried to take her breathing mask off.

"No, Zoe keep it on", Linda said.

Zoe smiled as soon as she saw Linda, Ash, Tom and Tess moved Zoe to a different room as Linda followed them. Linda sat in the seat where they had moved Zoe, while Zoe was falling asleep. Linda had fallen asleep with her head on Zoe's bed, which Charlie and Ash thought was quite cute. The next morning Zoe woke up with a pain.

"ASH, CHARLIE, TESS, TOM, SAM, ANYONE", Linda called.

Ash came rushing in to check on Zoe as Linda worryingly looked on and watched. Ash took her for a scan and spotted another injury. Zoe was dying slowly. Zoe knew she was dying herself.

"We need to tell Linda", Zoe weakly said.

"I know", Ash replied wheeling Zoe back.

When they arrived Linda wasn't their, a few minutes later Linda came back carrying Alyssa and guessed by their facial expressions that Zoe was dying. Linda burst into tears as Alyssa hugged her.

"Mumma", Alyssa said hugging Linda.

"It's okay", Linda cried.

Ash left Zoe and Linda as Linda sat and cried while Alyssa looked at Zoe.

"She's beautiful, is that Alyssa", Zoe asked.

"Yeah, Alyssa Zoe Hannah Andrews", Linda replied.

Zoe smiled. As the day went on Zoe passed away in her sleep with Linda by her side. Linda looked up at Zoe then started to cry. Her best friend was gone. Ash gathered everyone together, Linda was already crying.

"We are all gathered here as one of our staff members passed away, Zoe Hanna was and always will be a magnificent woman and will be truly missed by her work colleges, friends, family, best friends and the best friend who was like her little sister she will deeply be missed", Ash announced.

Everyone was silent as Denise hugged Linda as she sobbed while Fletch took Alyssa while Denise comforted Linda. Tess looked at Fletch as he played with Alyssa who just watched Denise and Linda.

**THE END**


End file.
